


Beyond Imagination [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Not-Sex Pollen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Imagination [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971098) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/3w6p11eqngyk3fpefy6m69mby6mjah3f)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beyond-imagination).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
